


i saw the end of the world

by JumpToConclusions



Series: You're my (Iron)dad boogie-boogie-woogie [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Her cover of 'The End of The World'), ??? - Freeform, A replacement for endgame, Also... Tony Stark adopts each young person he lays eyes on, Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Favors Ironfam, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, I MAY revisit this fic, I'm also bad at fight scenes so like woopsies sorry, I'm so sorry, It happened differently, It is now, M/M, Open Ending, Set after infinity war, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Team Cap friendly, Theres some... mixed emotions towards them, They killed Thanos on Titan, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Tony's trying his hardest to fix everything, Very light angst for like seven secounds, apology chicken nuggets, fluff tho p much, i think, is 'apology chicken nuggets' a tag?, like mostly, oh... also... Tony hates tea, really depends, slowly falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpToConclusions/pseuds/JumpToConclusions
Summary: “Maybe you don’t remember the movie.” Tony turns around, jaw clenched and eyes wide, “but you remembereverything. Everything important. You said you don’t have me figured out. But I call bull shit, becuase you finish my fucking sentences, Strange. You find the truth I’m trying to ignore and point it out to me. You know my future, you know my kid’s future. You knowthefuture. You know me. You’ve fucking watched me and met me and understood me so many godamn times, so pick the fucking movie, Strange.”Strange doesn’t flinch. “Tony. Have you ever considered, that each time I focus on you and notanythingelse?”Tony swallows.“I remember you because you’re the only one that matters.” Strange says. “At some points I forgot myself, but in each I rememberedyou.”OrTony and Strange are trying to make this work,thisbeing remaking The Avengers....And maybe they'll stumble into something else along the way.(Also, I changed bruce coming back in the beginning of Infinity War. He didn't. Don't question it.)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Past Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, background Bruce Banner/Thor, but still - Relationship
Series: You're my (Iron)dad boogie-boogie-woogie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499024
Comments: 20
Kudos: 213





	i saw the end of the world

Tony wakes up.

That’s the beginning. Tony wakes up. His head hurts, his leg is numb, and his lip is split to hell; he can taste copper the moment he tries to open his mouth. 

“Don’t try to speak.” A voice- rough, melodic, deep… _Strange._ “You’ll irritate the wounds on your throat.”

Tony swallows heavy and feels a stab of pain with his intake of breath.

“I did warn you.” Strange says, somewhat smug. “You’ll be alright in a few minutes. Wong had to gather some herbs from the Hong Kong Sanctum. He’ll be back in a moment.” 

Tony’s brows press together. 

“You were cursed... Do you remember the last eighteen hours?”

Tony frowns… because no… no he doesn’t. Why doesn’t he? There’s a big… blank spot between putting on his suit and hearing Strange speak. 

“Oh, well then- You were kidnapped by some amateur magicks users. Wong and I have taken care of them properly. You were cursed to feel pain whenever you spoke and, as evident by the wounds lining the inside of your throat, you never shut up.”

Tony nods his head to the side and cocks one eyebrow. Sounds like him. 

“They must have placed a memory block to protect themselves. I’m sure it won't affect you other than the portion missing.”

Tony waves it off. He’s forgoten more- he hardly remembers freshman year of college; whoever let a _sixteen yearold_ drink that much rum and snort that much coke was fucking insane.

There’s a whooshing noise, and wind on his face. 

“He’s awake?” It’s a voice he’s heard once or twice. Strange’s short and stout magic friend, Wong. “Good. I found the coneflower, one of the mage’s stuffed it in with the incense.”

“Thank you.” Strange says, there’s a bag crinkling, and out of the corner of his eye Tony sees Strange stand and walk away with echoing footsteps. They couldn’t have gotten him a pillow?   
Seriously.

There’s more whooshing- did they both leave him here? Rude. Seriously bad hosts. 

Strange’s echoing footsteps are back, the blanket beneath him moves- _wait_ , what the fuck--

The blanket beneath him pushes itself up getly, taking him with it. As the gold clamps down on his collarbone he realizes; not a blanket, a cloak. Strange’s cloak. 

The cloak rearranges him so he sits the right way on the couch -more like a bench. Thing is fucking stiff- with the cloak moving him his throat doesn’t pull, thank _god_. 

Strange is holding a mug, it’s steaming. 

_Coffee?_  
No intoxicating aroma…  
Ew! Gross! _Tea!_

“I’m-” Tony feels blood fill his mouth with the word. His throat burns like a poison ivy rash. 

“Oh just drink it.” Strange huffs, holding it out. “It will heal your throat.”

Tony wants to grumble and protest, but he instead mans up and swallows the blood pooled under his tongue so he can take sips at the hot leaf water.

It doesn’t taste gross, more sour than he had imagined. Tastes kinda like green smells, if that makes and lick’a sense. 

Strange has one eyebrow cocked. 

Tony glares at him over the rim of his oddly shaped dark brown mug, because yeah, it’s good. And yeah, it’s making his throat feel a _hell_ of a lot better. Stupid herbs and fucking organic whichamacalits. Peter, Pepper, and Rhodey would be so proud of him.

Strange seems satisfied with that reaction, he sits down in a leather chair with fancy upholstery on the back across from Tony, looks a hell’va lot more comfterble than this fucking park bench with the way Strange is spread out, one arm supporting his chin while the other taps on the arm rest. His legs flared at the knees. 

Tea. He’s drinking tea. That’s what he’s doing. 

It’s still hot, but it feels good on his throat so he lets it slide.

“When I found you your phone had a few missed texts and calls.” Strange informs him. “It was someone you have saved as ‘The Kid’, But since more have come in. I haven’t picked up.”

Peter- shit. They were supposed to meet. Eightteen hours ago- fuck.

“Can I-” He clears his throat at the small, dull pain that runs up and down the length of his neck. “Can I have it?”

Strange nods. “Of course. I left it with your suit. I’ll only be a moment.” He stands up, making his way out of the room, his robes swish in time with the beat of his steps on the matte marble flooring. The decor in this room is god awful. Four poster bed and all. 

“Here.” Strange says, he really only was a moment. “I didn’t touch anything.” the phone is held out to him with long, scared fingers. 

Tony takes it with the hand not supporting his mug. 

_Happy  
missed call (2)_

_Honeybear  
missed text (9)_

_The Kid  
missed call (3)_

_The Kid  
missed text (5)_

Fuck.

He takes another long sip of the admittedly good tea and then slides across on Peter’s name. 

The call picks up on the fifth ring. “M’r St'rk?”

“Kid? Hey, I’m sorry I missed your-”

“Y’r ok?” The Kid’s voice gets more clear. Tony pulls his phone away from his ear and checks the time. 3:06 AM.

“Oh- Pete I didn’t see the time. I’ll call you in the morning. I’m fine. I’m sorry I missed Patrol And Pizza.”

“Nah ’s ok. Y’re ok?”

“Yeah, Kid. I’m fine. Go to sleep before your aunt beats me up.” Tony says. “Call me when you wake up, ok?”

“M’wake.”

“No you're not.”

“No’m not.”

“That’s what I thought.” Tony chuckles. “Get some sleep.”

“I’as trying n’a.” Peter groans, Tony hears sheets moving. 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep.”

“M’kay. Night.”

Tony stifles a chuckle with the back of his hand, his throat hardly bothers him anymore. “Night.”

He hangs up the phone and shoots a text to Happy and Rhodey with _‘I’m all good! The Wizard found me 👍’_ as his only explanation. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Strange asks as Tony slides his phone in the pocket of his suit pants -they’re scuffed at the knees now. Damnit. He liked this pair.

“Much. In fact, I don’t think I have to finish your magic wizard tea-”

“Drink the tea.” Strange says.

“Fine. I’ll drink the tea.” Tony grumbles, chugging the last of it. “Anything else?”

“Call me if the irritation comes back.” Stephen says, standing from his chair and holding out a torn piece of paper. 

‘(718)000-000-0000 -Stephen Strange’ is scrawled across the center in big looping text.

“Isn’t there traditionally a note proceeding this one with _yes, no,_ and _maybe_ written on it? Or maybe like… H.A.G.S in the year book-”

“Stark.” Strange says. “Just call me if you need anything.”

“Right. So I should get going.” Tony says, “uh, you can take back your… cape… thing.”

The Cloak lifts off his shoulders on its own, floating over to Stephen’s.

“Freaky.” Tony mutters. 

“Here.” Strange holds out his hands, yellow and orange sparks in the wake of his moving fingers. 

“Uh…” Tony watches the person sized hole pops into existence, his living room on the other side. “I don’t- I can just-”

“I already sent your suit through.” Strange says. 

“Well then. I don’t really have a choice.” Tony swallows, he clears his throat and shakes out his arms. “Yup, magic portal-”

Strange watches him, and Tony can’t decide if the look in his eyes is amusement or concern. Maybe a health mixture of both. 

“I can come through with you, if you’d like.” Strange says, and his voice isn’t meant to be condescending, it’s meant to be comforting, but Tony can’t help but feel _un_ comforted.

“No. It’s fine. I’ll go through the magic spinning ring of light that has no scientific explanation for existing. That’s fine-”

But Strange is already stepping through.

Tony follows, somewhat comforted by Strange going through first. “Friday, give Strange temporary access to my floor.”

“Yes, Boss. Access with be revoked upon exit.”

Strange still stands by his portal, Tony smiles tight lipped. “Thanks for the lift.”

“You’re rather welcome.” Strange says. “As I said, Wong and I are handling the misuse of magic among the two that took you.” 

“Thanks for that.” Tony says, “I owe you two.”

“Oh, yes, you do.” Strange agrees. “But I would like to do another thing for you and your Ward. There are some protective symbols that could prevent certain magics from affecting your suit and home. I’d like to teach some to you both.”

“Ward… You mean Peter?” Tony blinks. “Ah- yeah. Cool. Magic stuff.”

“Yes. Magic stuff.” Strange has an eyebrow raised. “If you don’t mind, of course. I know one that would make your rooms invisible to magic users, Only I would be able to portal here, because I laid the signs.”

Tony weighs the thought in his head. “Seems like a good bargain. What’ll I owe you?”

“Nothing.” Strange says, seriously. “You’re a good friend to have, Stark.” 

Tony blinks. “Oh, alright.” He’s totally not startled and overcome with the need to _give things_. Make this debt even. Pay for things. Make things. New suit? New car? New magic… uh… new less uncomfortable bench? New less uncomfortable bench! No that’s weird. 

Strange isn’t like _they_ were.

Huh.

Strange steps back through his portal. “If you need anything, Stark.”

“Uh- Yeah. Back at you, Wizard.” Tony manages before the sizzling stops and the portal disappears.

Weird.

-

“Oh shit-“ Peter yelps, and a web covers the work in front of Tony.

Tony turns to Peter and glares, one eyebrow raised in question.

“The trigger spazzed?” Peter explains, shoulders pulled up. “Sorry.” 

“No worries, Kid. This’ll dissolve in….?”

“Ah… three hours?” Peter squeaks, tensing his face.

“Three!?” Tony blinks. “Alright. So much for the new repulsors. Let’s- oh, you remember The Wizard? The one with the necklace?”

“The one from space? When we where on the donut ship?” Peter then stalls his fiddling with the web shooters, “are there _more_ wizards?”

“Yeah, duh.” Tony says, like it isn’t still making him extremely uncomfortable. “But yes, The Wizard From The Donut Ship.”

“What about him?” Peter asks, blinking over at Tony.

“He offered to give me a lesson on magic… warding… stuff. Wanna tag along?” He watches the idea catch in Peter’s head and a spark light behind The Kid’s eyes.

“Really?” Peter asks, it’s a small voice, like Tony’s gonna rip the opportunity from him. 

“Yeah, Kid. I don’t really wanna sit cross cross on the floor alone.” Tony flicks Peter on the shoulder as he walks past, going to grab his phone. “Seems like we have a few hours to spare, I’ll see if he’s free.”

“Cool.” Peter says, burying his hands in his pockets. “We’re gonna learn magic?”

“I guess.” Tony mutters. “I’m just sick of the _portals_ showing up all over the place. I want them out of my house. I was kidnapped by magicians, I’m going to set up preventive measures _against_ magicians.”

“Seems like the logical next step.” Peter nods. “What are we talking?”

“To be honest? Not a clue.” Tony says, tapping out his text. 

_Wizard_

_Hey, Strange. You free? (T)_

_Any reason in particular? (S)_

_Pete and I are free for your lesson, if you’re up for it. (T)_

_I have time. Are you ok if I drop by? (S)_

_Whenever you’re ready. (T)_

“Alright Strange is gonna- Yeesh!”

Strange’s portal fizzes just behind Peter. 

“How did you know where we were?” Tony asks, one hand to his heart. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack!”

Strange smirks. “Lucky for you, I’m a doctor.”

Peter blinks between them, his eyes narrow on Tony. 

Tony sighs. “Just teach me how to stop the portals from popping up.”

Strange nods. “I can do that. How’s your throat?”

“Not bothering me. Your tea…” He sighs, screwing up his face like it hurts to admit. “It helped.” 

Strange rolls his eyes. “Happy to help. Now, sit, I’ll show you some protective symbols you can work into your suit…”

Peter falls asleep on the couch. Strange is painting a sigal on the bottom of Tony’s coffee table, it disappears in a fizzing red as the brush lifts. 

“Peter’s out.” Tony says, yawning. “Want coffee? Or something stronger, if that’s your cup’a.”

“Aren’t you sober?” Strange asks, glancing up with a growing concern. His paint brush slips.

“I… How did you…?” Tony blinks, leaning back. He squeezes his fist. 

Strange blinks. “You are. Good.” He lets out a huff, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. 

“We’re not skipping over that.” Tony says, “only Rhodey knows I’m… working on that. Is it a magic thing?”

Strange goes back to painting, he glances up. “I saw it. In the futures.”

“The ones you checked for beating Thanos?” Tony asks, watching Strange paint another slow, methodical swipe. 

“Yes.” Strange says shortly, he then sighs, setting down the brush on his knee. “I didn’t just see, Stark. I lived. Through each future. Each moment.”

“So we’ve done this before.” Tony says. “Or are you like… Raven.”

“Raven- No, Tony. I don’t know what future this is, anymore. They started to blend.”

“But you still know.” Tony’s scanning Strange’s face as Peter stirs on the couch. “You’ve still lived through this.”

“Yes, I have.”

“You know that I’m going sober.”

“Yes. And that means we’re on a good track.” Strange says, glancing up. “Oh, can I see your watch?”

Tony pulls it off. “Why?”

“This is the one you wear for updates on Peter, am I correct?” Strange asks, reaching forward to take it.

“Yeah.” Tony says, apprehensive. “Why?”

“You don’t take it off.” Strange says, flipping it over and finding a smooth surface, he starts to paint on it. “This is a protective sigil. It will burn off after time, but it will protect you as it sees fit.” He holds it up to the light, his hand shakes until he clenches his jaw. 

“So, the thing on the bottom of the coffee table?”

“Hides the room from entities that have intent to do you harm.” Strange hums, handing back over Tony’s watch. “Is there anything else you want warded?”

“Yeah, one sec.” Tony pushes himself up, shuffling over on his knees to Peter. The rug burns through the sweats he wears. He carefully grabs Peter’s wrist and pulls off his watch, nearly matching Tony’s. “Can you put the same thing…?”

“If you’d like.” Strange says, his voice is soft. He takes the newly updated watch and runs it through his slim fingers until he lands on a spot to paint. 

A moment of heavy silence falls.

“I don’t know everything about you.” Strange says. “I know you worry about that.”

“If you know what I worry about,” Tony glares, “you know everything about me.”

Strange sighs, handing over the watch. “I’ve lived through being your friend, Tony. Many times. What you worry about is the least difficult thing to learn about you.” 

“So we were friends.” Tony says. “A few times?”

“Most times.” Strange says, sitting criss crossed on the floor as the cloak floats off the the left and grabs one of Tony’s lamps, bringing it back to Strange. “Sometimes you refused company. Other times I did.”

Tony nods. “Seems like me.”

“I still don’t have you figured out.” Strange says. “I’d like to try.”

“Good luck.” Tony scoffs, “I still haven’t figured me out.”

Strange smiles, painting his sigil on the bottom of his lamp. “I’m just adding in another protective sigil. This will protect the home against ill intent, in general.”

“No more Malibu home explosions?” Tony tries to joke. 

“Hopefully.” Strange says seriously. The Cloak brings the lamp back, then wraps a blanket in the end of its trim and drapes it over Peter. 

“That’s a useful little friend you got there.” Tony says, nodding to the cloak. “Loyal piece of outerwear.”

“It is. It likes Peter.” Strange says, “most universes it loves him.”

Tony shakes his head, watching The Cloak pull the blanket so it goes all the way up to Peter’s chin. “He seems to have that effect.”

Strange smiles. “I’ve noticed.” 

He keeps his eyes focused on the slow rise and fall of Peter’s ribcage.“Thanks, Strange.” Tony says, looking over from Peter. “For the lesson. I’m down to learn more, if you’re open to teaching.”

“Of course.” Strange says. “Text me.”

“ _Text you._ ” Tony snorts. “I’ll just dial up my On Call Sorcerer, don’t worry everyone.”

Strange rolls his eyes. “I’ll come when you call.” He stands. “Now, I’ve been wearing my robes for far too long. Cloak?”

The Cloak looks down, like a kicked puppy. 

“Oh don’t do that. Come on. We should leave Tony and his boy to their night.”

The Cloak floats forward, slowly.

Strange takes rings with a connected piece from his pocket, he slips them over the fingers of his left hand and draws a wide circle with his right. 

“Goodnight, Tony.”

Tony blinks from his place on the floor. “Night, Wizard.”

“Not a wizard.” The Wizard says as he steps through the portal, the fizzing fades behind him.

Tony glances over at Peter and smiles softly. 

His chest doesn’t hurt so much tonight.

-

Tony wakes up to Peter screaming.

Surprised, caught off guard screaming. And his watch buzzes to tell him Peter’s heart rate is elevated.

Tony tears out of bed, double tapping his watch face and pulling the gauntlet that shoots out up and over his knuckles to fit around his palm. He runs into the kitchen with bare feet. 

“Pete?” He shouts, standing in the hall before the open plan living space; and before him stands Peter, one hand over his heart and the other clamped over his lips. Beside him is the tall frame of Thor- who he has to blink at, because Thor is lacking his _hair_ and his hammer. Next to Thor, dressed in a Duran Duran “Rio” t-shirt and too big blazer, is Bruce Banner. His hair close cropped and his face smudged with dirt.

“Woah, hey.” Bruce says, hands up. “It’s us.”

“What the-“ Tony lowers his gauntlet, the winning of the repulsor dies down. “Bruce?”

“We’re back.” He says, simply. 

“Couldn’t have _called_.” Tony stresses, gesturing with his ungloved hand down at his big shirt and boxers. 

“I’m afraid we hadn't thought of it.” Thor says. “We assumed you would be ok with our staying.”

“Of course I… Yeah. You guys can stay. Of course.” He swallows. “Peter… you ah… you get ready for school. I’ll go put on some pants.”

“Good plan.” Peter nods. He follows Tony from the room, “Ned’s gonna _freak_.”

Tony laughs, letting his gantlet collapse back into his watch. “You’re freaking.”

“That was _Thor_ and Dr. Bruce _Banner_! We have a picture of him in Mr. Harrington’s classroom- I thought he was MIA?”

“Last I heard.” Tony says. “Seriously, though. Get ready for school. May was mad enough at me for letting you crash on the couch. I don’t need you getting a tardy on top of that.”

“Is Happy driving me?” Peter asks, one hand on the bathroom door handle.

“I’ll take you.” Tony waves him off. “Just hurry.”

Peter nods. 

Tony throws on pants, _definitely_ not the ones he wore last night, and goes back out to formally greet his guests.

“Tony,” Bruce is eating an apple. “I can’t tell you how much I missed fruit.”

“Have as much as you want.” Tony offers. “Did Friday let you up?”

“Yeah.” Bruce says around his apple.

Thor is sitting on the couch with his knees flayed out, watching Bruce.

“You two missed a lot.” Tony says, swallowing before he rips off the bandaid. “Team kinda broke up.”

Bruce stalls his crunching with a slurp. “Broke up?”

“Yeah.” Tony says, rubbing the back of his neck. “We had disagreements. Some big fights. Steve almost killed me. The whole shebang.”

A moment passes. “So not like The Beatles.”

“A little like The Beatles.” Tony sits beside him at the island and steals an orange from the basket Bruce is hoarding.

“Lennon and McCartney didn’t try to kill each other.” Bruce says, taking another obnoxiously large bite of his apple. 

“...Am I Lennon or McCartney? This is important, Bruce.”

“You’re changing the topic.” Bruce points out, picking at the skin of his apple. “What happened?”

“Government wanted us under their thumb after Socovia.”

Bruce nods. “You didn’t like that?”

“No. Steve didn’t.” Tony says, peeling another long piece of his orange. “I wanted us to be held accountable. He didn’t.”

Bruce nods again, he tears a little strip of apple skin. “I would have backed you up.”

“That’s what I told Nat.” Tony mutters, popping a price of orange past his lips. “She thought you’d choose Steve.”

He looks up from the fruit he’s decided to dismantle with his blunt nails. “We were… we were too much, Tony. We needed someone to control us a little.”

“Yeah, well, I’m currently working on another draft with the UN. Avengers will be called upon when needed. Like… the FBI; but we won’t be a government agency if I have it my way.”  
“Sounds good, what’s the down side?” Bruce asks, he’s hunched over in his seat, elbows resting on the countertop in front of him.

“The pardon isn’t going through.”

“Pardon... “ Bruce seems to decide not to ask. “For them? You're still trying to help them?” His voice is soft.

“They’ve got a guy with them who needs some serious mental help and a heavy pardon after years of brainwashing, two people who have kids and families, and the public is burning Captain America merch; destroying the world's view on the Avengers.” Tony sighs. “We need this to go through. Just to raise public opinion of my side. Get some traction going for the new agreement.”

Bruce nods.

“Would now be a good time to mention our friends?” Thor, who has been patiently waiting like a trained puppy, asks. “They’re on their way, along with the remains of my people. They need somewhere to stay.” 

“Remains…” Tony scans Thor's face and thinks it best not to continue. “I’ll call in a favor. How many people are we talking?” 

“Two hundred.” Thor says weakly. “Most children.”

Tony scans his brain as Peter comes around the hall. “Let me make a call. Howard had a plot of land in Norway. Was a research and preservation thing back in the day. I’ll see if I can get you the deed.” 

Thor nods. He has a small grin. “Thank you, Stark.”

“Of course, Big Guy. I gotta get the kid to school. You call your friends. They can land by the compound. Friday can give you co-ords and landing rights.”

Bruce nods. “Good to see you Tony.”

“You too. C’mon Pete.”

“But…” Peter sends a longing look to Bruce, “that’s _Bruce Banner…_ ”

“And you can moon over him in the car.”

Peter frowns.

“Fine, say hello.” Tony forces the smile from his face and fakes a groan.

Peter shoots towards Bruce with his hand held out. “Hello! I’m Peter. Your studies on Gamma radiation are honestly breathtaking and your doctoral dissertation on-“

“We have three minutes.” Tony calls. “Or less. I’ll decide.”

Bruce shakes Peter’s hand with a skeptical look. “You’ve read my…”

“I’m literally _so_ versed in your studies on radiation. Honestly, I could repeat your eighth paper from memory-“

“Peter.” Tony laughs, he shakes his head to try and wipe the grin from his face. “Two minutes. Go fanboy over Thor.”

Peter’s face is red as he spins on his heel. “You’re also really really cool and I like your hammer and your cape and that zappy thing you do where it bounces off the metal circles on your chest- that’s really cool-“

“Thank you, Stark-Son.” Thor says. “You seem kind. We should converse when you aren’t so pressed for time.”

“YES- Yes, we should do that.” Peter nods. “Can we?” He’s turned back to Tony.

Tony sighs. “Yes. Now let’s go. Traffic’s a bitch and you’re gonna be late.”

“Bye Mr. Thor! Bye Mr. Dr. Banner!”

Tony chuckles and follows Peter from the room. His mood is elevated to a high, almost manic level. He wraps his arm around Peter’s shoulders and squeezes on their elevator ride down to the garage. 

Shaping up to be a good day.

Strange pops in while Tony’s hanging up on Ross. 

“Text me, before you portal.” Tony sighs, throwing up his monotone voice and mask of annoyance. “Please.”

Strange is wearing civilian clothing. Void of his cape he looks normal, lanky and tall. “I’ll try to remember that.”

“No, you won’t.” Tony says.

“No. I won’t.” Strange repeats, sitting in the leather chair across from Tony’s desk. 

“Are Thor and Bruce Banner in, yet?” Strange asks after a moment, playing with the Newton’s Cradle on Tony’s desk. Pepper decorated this office, obvious by the blue accents and modern, sleek design. 

“Yeah.” Tony says. “That a future thing?”

“Partly.” Strange says, folding his hands and leaning back. “Mostly I sensed an irregularity. They brought refugees from the remains of Asgard?”

“Yeah.” Tony says. “I’m offering them land in-“

“Norway.” They say at the same time. Strange smiles to himself with closed eyes. “Good.”

Tony chooses not to ask. “What brings you here?”

“Hunger. I need food and have little money. Take me to lunch.” 

Tony startles, leaning back and covering his surprise expertly. “Weren’t you a world renowned surgeon?”

“I was, but in my desperation to fix my hands I spent an… insane… amount of money. The rest I’ve donated. I live free of charge in the Sanctum, so there’s no reason for me to get a job.”  
“Food seems like a good reason.” Tony snarks, leaning forward on his elbows. 

“I’m too busy protecting the multiverse. Plus, Wong usually feeds me.” Strange says with a small smile. “But he ran off to deal with a problem in the Hong Kong Sanctum.”

“So you come to me.” Tony rolls his eyes. “I guess I do owe you. What’s your poison?”

“I will only accept the height of luxury; I want to be served with silver platters and by men wearing black ties-.”

“McDonalds good?” Tony asks. 

“Oh god yes.” Strange answers. 

Strange takes a long sip of his coke. Tony tears off another price of his burger and dips it in ketchup. 

A little girl passes with her mother's hand around hers. She stares at Tony, amazed. He waves.

“How’s Peter?” Strange asks, picking a fry from his carton with slim fingers. 

“Good. In school.” Tony answers. “He has a… calculus test, I think.”

“I hope I didn’t keep him from studying.” Strange says, eyebrows pressed together.

“Nah, ‘course not. Kid could do calculus in his sleep.” Tony says, stuffing another torn piece of burger in his mouth. “Kid’s miles above his classmates.”

Strange nods. “Makes sense.”

Tony shrugs. “He’s a genius, no matter how many times he refuses to be officially tested.”

“Why does he stay where he is? If I recall correctly you were a freshman in college at his age.”

“He’s not interested in jumping. He’s got his friends.”

“It’s good that you’re not pressuring him.” Strange says. The one curl that refuses to fall in line with his quiff bounces over his forehead with his approving nod.

“May and I wouldn’t.” Tony let the conversation come to it’s natural close, finishing off his burger and wiping his fingers on an already grease covered napkin. 

Strange finishes his second Big Mac around the same time, and both of them stare at their garbage for a moment before Strange catches Tony’s eyes.

He yawns, swiping his hand and collecting the garbage into a neat pile. The rings that weren’t on his hand a second ago gleam in the unflattering artificial lighting. He summons a portal under the pile and above the garbage can.

“Is that allowed?” Tony asks, blinking in surprise as the pile of wrappers falls neatly into the garbage. No one notices. It’s a New York McDonalds. No one cares.

“I’m Sorcerer Supreme.” Strange says. “Find someone to apprehend me and I'll answer them.”

“ _That_ , my friend, is not how it works.” Tony laughs, breathy. Hands held together and elbows propped up on the table. He rests his bottom lip against the side of his pointer finger and watches Strange lean back in his stool.

Strange shakes his head, a smirk curling his lips in an almost grinch, cat like fashion.

“You ready to head out?” Tony asks, picking up his soda and sipping at the already damp paper straw. Stephen does the same. 

“Yes, where to?” Strange asks, holding his branded plastic cup between his hands.

“Can we walk?” Tony asks. “Anywhere, really.”

“Sure.” Strange nods, he towers above the people around them, and Tony angles himself behind Strange’s torso so he can benefit from the tall form slicing through New York foot traffic once they leave the building.

Strange weaves his way around a group of people, Tony catches the edge of his sleeve in his hand so he doesn’t get stuck behind a _very_ tall woman in heels.

He drops the sleeve and takes another sip of his drink. They walk in silence, side by side. 

“How’s the pardon coming?” Strange asks, and Tony knows he never mentioned it, so it’s a future thing. 

“I don’t know.” Tony sighs, knowing on his cardboard straw unconsciously. “I think it’ll get passed. The President has a soft spot for Rogers, and he owes me after Thanos.”  
Strange nods.

“Does it pass?” Tony asks, “my new deal?”

Strange scans his jaw. “In the ones that it did you used humanization tactics. Out reach programs for the mutated. You headed a foundation to help with normalizing vigilantism. That type of stuff.” 

Tony blinks in surprise. “You told me.”

“I don’t like to lie.” Strange hums. “I can help.”

“You want to help?”

“Another voice could be beneficial, no?” Strange says, stepping around a dropped piece of trash and flicking his fingers, it disappears in a flurry of sparkles and appears in his hand. He crumpled it and slides it into his pocket.

“A new one could help.” Tony nods. He looks over and bites his lip. “You think getting Peter involved would be a bad idea?” He breaks the eye contact they hold after a moment, watching the tiles of the sidewalk pass under his feet.

“I think getting _Spider-Man_ involved is a good idea. He can be a young spokesperson. You should also search out for women and people of color.”

“Oh, 100%. I’m sick of straight white men.” Tony grumbles. 

Strange nods. “Good. Now that we’re partners in this-”

“So you’re agreeing?”

“I’m glad we’re expanding on our diversity profile-”

“ _We’re_.” Tony snorts.

“As coheads of the team-” 

“When did I-”

“Oh, you didn’t.” Strange smirks over at him. “I did.”

And Tony decides making his new team won't be so bad after all.

They walk to the tower, it’s dark by the time they reach the sliding glass doors. 

Strange turns away from the building to face him, “so.” He says, looking over at Tony. “Tell me when our next meeting with Ross is.” 

Tony nods. “Yeah, I’ll… ah… text you a link to my doc. I’m working on the rewrites. Its several hundred pages, so good luck reading through it-”

“I’ll just need to brush up.” Strange says. 

“Right, you already know everything I’m ever going to do-”

Strange shakes his head, rolling his eyes. “No, I don’t-”

“Sure seems like you do, Buckaroo.” Tony glares up. 

Strange smirks, one eyebrow raised. “You are unpredictable, Tony Stark.” Something fond hides in his tone.

“Damn right, Wizard.” Tony huffs, watching people pass beside them. Strange takes his rings from his pocket.

“Not a Wizard.”

“Definitely a Wizard.” Tony says as Strange calls a portal.

“Goodnight, Tony.” He says without turning around, the portal is open to the foyer of the Sanctum.

“‘Night, Wizard.” Tony calls at Strange’s retreating back, and the fading light of the orange portal.

No one even glances up.

-

Stephen Strange sits beside him at meetings. “Spider-Man” gets an identity clause and Peter Parker comes on as Tony’s personal assistant. Shuri joins meetings through a hologram.   
Thor has set up a home for his people on Howard’s old plot of land, Norway is granting them all they need as a kindness. He and Bruce have brought the small group of Hero’s Tony, Strange, and Peter fought with on Titan to the compound, The Guardians. Tony’s due to meet with them this weekend.

Peter is drinking a soda with a hot pink bendy straw, because of course he is, and Strange is sitting with his legs crossed at the knee beside him.

Ross paces the back of the room. His colleagues whisper amongst each other. One turns back to him and nods.

“We accept the terms as they are.” Ross says, hesitantly. “180 countries have signed your Re-assemblement Deal, and President Ellis has issued pardons for each person you’ve requested.”

Tony hides the joy he feels at watching Ross give in by tapping his pen on the table.

“Good. What’s the pardon catch?” Tony asks. One of the lawyers stands and whispers into Ross’s ear. Ross’s mustache moves to the left, his thin lips pressed together.

“The pardoned are on house arrest. We request that they be kept… preferably, at your Avengers Compound. Where they can be, for lack of a better term…” Ross glances to his colleague, who nods. “Watched.”

“You want me to _Babysit_ the man who tried to kill me and his colleagues, one of which murdered my parents?” Tony sits up in his chair and leans an elbow on the table. “Not a chance.”

“We never said you had to be there.” Ross says, extending a hand to calm Tony. All it does is piss him off. “We know you have ways of… watching without eyes.”

“You want my AI to spy on them.” Tony amends. He leans back in his seat and crosses his arms. “You expect us to patch up the team while I’m spying on them? They’d never go for it.”

Ross glances to his council, of whom look away from him and stare at the ground. Fucking puppets. “We never said they had to know.”

Tony snorts. “Unbelievable. Absolutely not. They can stay at the Compound. I won’t be there and Friday will _not_ be active but I will provide funding. That’s my final offer.”

Strange side eyes him and nods. Confirming that this is a good course of action.

Ross clenches his jaw. “ _Fine._ ”

“I want it in writing.” Tony stands. “This meeting is over. Tell me when you find them.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark, for your cooperation.” Ross says as Strange and Peter follow Tony’s example. Each grabbing the few things they had brung and push in their chairs.

As soon as the make it out of the office Strange summons a portal to The Sanctum, Peter high fives Tony and Strange goes for a big, old looking fridge in the kitchen Tony had never before stepped foot in. He pulls out a bottle that looks like champagne, and unwraps it, popping the cork. “Sparkling apple cider.” Strange clarifies, passing a flute to Tony and another to Peter. “To celebrate the legalization of Heros.”

Peter holds out his flute, neck held in his fist, out for a toast. Tony clinks it because The Kid is adorable. 

They each drink. Tony makes a face. “I’ve had worse, but god is carbonated apple juice a bad idea.”

“Mmmmm, bubbly.” Peter says in direct disagreement.

Tony snorts. “You’re never allowed to drink.”

Strange scoffs into his glass. 

“What?” Tony asks as Strange loosens his tie. It makes his neck look too long. 

“It’s a future thing.” Strange mutters, topping off Peter’s glass. Peter casts a confused side eye to Tony. 

Tony glares at Strange. “What do you know?”

“Oh, nothing bad.” Strange hums. “How about we finish up here and then head to yours? Peter said something about a movie, I believe?”

Peter perks up. “Empire Strikes Back!”

“Every time.” Tony mutters.

“Can it, Mr. Stark. May has already banned it every night but Saturday, and that’s the night I’m at yours. You can’t take this away from me too.”

“I believe Peter is entitled to his favorite movie. I second the Empire Strikes Back.” Strange says, taking a long sip from his flute. 

“You two can’t gang up on me.” Tony says. “We’re not doing that.”

“I think we just did.” Peter says, “right Mr. Dr. Strange?”

Strange shakes his head, that one lock of hair that refuses his jell dances. “Correct, Peter.”

Thor and Bruce showing up at random times is becoming a regular thing, and Tony is going to drop kick one of them next time. (Most likely Bruce. Tony can’t reach Thor’s head with his foot, he’d probably pull something.) 

They show up now; while Tony is laying in his pj’s, Peter is curled up at one of the armrests, and Strange is sat criss-cross on the loveseat, one arm stretched behind him and the other bouncing atop his knee.

“Friday.” Tony calls to the ceiling. “Mind _announcing_ when we have guests, like I programed you to?”

 _“I’ll make a note, Sir.”_ Friday says. Peter huffs a laugh.

“You guys need something?” Tony asks, tucking his toes under Peter’s thigh and dropping his cheek to the back cushion of the couch. Bruce rolls his shoulders and tugs his sweatshirt down his knuckles. 

“We needed to get away.” Bruce says, carefully. “Thor needed a break.”

“Both of us did.” Thor clarifies, placing a big hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “We’re seeking refuge here, if that is alright by you, Stark?”

“Yeah, of course.” Tony says, trying to push down the annoyance bubbling in his stomach. There’s no reason for it. “I’ve got guest rooms…”

Bruce nods. “Thanks. We’ll… Ah… be out of your hair. Don’t forget about that meeting with The Guardian's tomorrow.” He pushes Thor’s shoulder. 

“You don’t have to… you can watch with us.” Peter offers, he looks over at Tony. “Right? Is that ok?”

“Thank you for the offer, Young Stark, but Bruce and I are rather tired.” Thor says, “unless you would like to stay, Bruce?”

“We’ll take you up on it another night.” Bruce says, slinking back towards Thor. 

“The pardon went through.” Tony says, abruptly. “They’ll be back at The Compound soon. Nat included.”

“Nat included.” Bruce mutters. He lets out a little laugh. “Good for them. Good job, Tony.”

“I tired.” He says, “Get some sleep, Guys.”

“Night, Tones.” Bruce says. Thor follows him towards the elevator with a raised hand and thin smile. 

Strange leans forward once they’re gone. “They’re on a good track.”

“Who, Bruce ‘n Thor?” Tony asks, stretching his back to look at Strange. “Whaddya mean?”

“Both with New Asgard and with their lives in relation to each other.” Strange clarifies. “Ecorage Banner to stay around Thor.” 

Tony scans Strange’s face; the neatly trimmed beard to the wrinkles setting in beside his eyes; and finds nothing but good intentions. “Ok.” He answers. “Alright.”

Strange nods, sitting back in his chair. 

“You know, you can talk to them too, Mr. Self-Appointed-Team-Co-Captain.” Tony mocks. Strange doesn’t get the chance to retort. 

“Guys, movie!” Peter hisses, shoving at Tony’s ankle. 

“You have this movie memorized-”

“I still love it.” Peter mutters.

“You can have watched something too many times to count and still adore it.” Strange says, sitting back in his chair. Something heavy rests behind his words.

Tony doesn’t want to think about it.

May’s leaning against the back of the couch when Tony wakes up. He startles and groans into his palm. She laughs. 

“Hello, Strak.” She says, her voice is amused, but she keeps it soft. Peter is still curled up at Tony’s feet, asleep. 

“Sorry I stole him again.” Tony says, his voice raspy from sleep. He glances over his shoulder to find an empty chair where Stephan was. In his place is a sticky-note. Tony stretches back and groans while reaching for it. 

_‘I tried to wake you. You slapped me. - SS’_ It says. 

Tony throws it on the black coffee table. May pushes her glasses up on top of her head. “How’d it go?”

“Good.” Tony says. “Really good. Peter did great.” 

May nods. She leans over, shaking Peter’s shoulder. “Hey, Baby.”

Peter wraps his arms tighter around himself, “mmmmm.”

“Honey.” May says. “C’mon. We’re supposed to meet Ned, ‘member?”

Peter blinks open one eye, turning his face to glare up at May through his miss of curls. “Wh’t time’s it?”

“It’s nine.” May says with a raised eyebrow.

“I fell asl’ep?” Peter asks, blinking his eyes hard. Tony has to hold back an awe. 

“Apparently we both did.” Tony says. Stretching his arms up. “Ah- my goddamn back can’t take couch crashing.”

May sighs and stares wistfully at Peter, who pulls himself up from the couch without complaint, “oh to be young.” 

“Half of the kids in my school see chiropractors, May.” Peter hums, reaching for his phone on the coffee table—

And it starts to ring.

Peter glances at May, then picks it up, turning it in his hand. “It’s Ned.”

“He’s probably mad that we’re late.”

“We’re not late.” Peter glares, putting the phone to his ear. “Woah- Man. Slow down-”

Tony pushes himself up, scanning Peter’s surprised face.

“Ned. Deep breaths. What happened?”

He pauses for a moment, then turns to Tony. “There’s a giant rhino on Barret Street. Apparently he’s smashing stuff.” Peter glances over at May. "Ned and his mom are stuck in their car."

“A rhino- alright. I’ll call Strange.” Tony says, making a grab for his watch. “Go suit up. May, you ok with waiting here?”

She nods. “Just be careful.”

“I’ll keep The Kid safe.” Tony agrees, his suit overtakes his pjs.

“Not just him.” May glares. “You better be free of bullets when I see you next, Stark.” Tony’ holding the phone to his ear when she says this, his suit still crawling up his neck to stop by his jaw. 

“If you say so.” Tony agrees. Strange picks up on the first ring.

“Rhino is supposed to be next month.” Strange says into the receiver, no greeting. “He’s usually next month.” The telltale fizzing of a portal starts on the other end of the line and finishes in front of Tony. 

“Can’t rely on future vision for everything, Strange.” Tony says. “Peter!”

“Coming!” Peter calls, tripping over his feet as he rounds the corner, his suit just now suctioning to his skin. He’s still on the phone. “We’ll be back in a bit, May. Ned, we’re on our way. Stay in the car.” 

May reaches for him and kisses him on the cheek. “If someone tries to kill you-”

“Hide behind Tony, I know.” Peter glares. There’s a noise from his phone’s speaker. “Yeah, Ned. We’re on our way.” 

Tony’s helmet closes over his face, Peter pulls down his mask, and Strange summons another portal. 

“Be safe!” May calls at the closing portal.

Tony is suddenly thrown into action, the rhino - _it has a human face?_ \- roars at the sight of them, Peter says _‘yikes!’_ and bounces off to find Ned’s car.

Tony has to throw up a shield, Strange does too; a big orange circle of glyphs forms before them as the rhino throws his fist in their direction. Tony let's his nano-bot shield crawl back into his gauntlets. 

“Do we have a plan?” Tony says over his suit’s speakers… he keeps forgetting to make Strange a com.

“We did next week.” Strange groans, pushing back at the fist with his shield. 

“Alright, Sapphire. I get it. Future vision.”

“Sapphire…?” Strange looks over with a confused, very done expression. “Tony… just go punch it in the face. I’ll work on civilians with Peter.” 

“Sure thing, Doc.” Tony salutes, his stabilizers push from his back and he lifts himself off the ground, he dodges cars and tries to block the fist swinging at him from hitting civilians however he can. 

He shoots a beam at its face, because every other part of this thing looks too tough to feel his repulsors. He’s never tested his weapons on rhino skin. It blocks with a post box it lifts from the ground with a painful creak. Tony’s beam melts through, and it roars, throwing the box at Tony. 

“We need a plan!” Tony shouts. “Underoos! Can you get over here and web it up?”

“Sure thing!” Peter says over the coms. “On your right!” He swings in, wrapping around and around before the rhino can even start swatting. 

Strange lands back down on top of a taxi cab emptied of people. He throws out a whip of burning light and catches the rhinos fist- it’s clearly a mutant man. It’s times like these Tony wishes he could reason with these people… because why become part rhino? What’s the point? -just before it can grab Peter. Tony flies over to grab it’s other hyper-extended hand by the thumb and pull. 

“Strange! Portal this thing!” He yells, kicking up the power in his boosters. “It’s gonna topple!”

Strange drops his whip with a flick of his wrist and motions for a portal to be formed beneath the rhino. Peter sticks to a nearby building, Tony flies down to catch a car just below it by the bumper.

The rhino falls through to a dark, musty, moldy looking room. Tony tugs the car up and out of the portal with the power of his suit. Strange shuts the portal and Tony let's it fall back to the ground. Inside the cheep gray car (now with a new set of dents in the shape of his suit fingers) is a very terrified looking teenager and an elderly driving instructor. 

“That was quick.” Peter says happily, swinging down beside Tony. “Oh my god, I know her.” He says, looking in the car. “That’s Betty-”

Tony walks around to knock on the window, let's his helmet crawl into his suit, and knocks. She rolls it down. “Hi, Ms. With The Clipboard? I’ll pay for the damages on your car. Tell your company to call my people, alright?” 

The woman nods, clutching the clear board to her chest. 

Peter peaks his head beside Tony’s. “Sorry for crashing your test!” He says in a too deep octave. Tony really needs to fix the voice modification software on that thing.

“Not a problem.” The girl squeaks out. 

Tony gives a kind hearted wave and backs up, pulling Peter with him. 

“All good Strange?” Tony asks, angling his face up at the taxi Strange is still standing on. 

“Yes.” He nods. He hops down from the roof and walks into an alley beside the street, he comes back out with a man with a ball cap and a woman holding a little boy to her chest, he helps them back into the car.

Tony watches Strange get the woman and little boy back into the back seat of the taxi and feels something in his chest.

It’s just his heart problems. Yup.

Peter’s the one pulling him now. “C’mon. People are gonna get mad that we’re blocking the road.” 

Tony lets himself be pulled by the wrist. Strange catches his eye as he shuts the car door. Strange smiles and blinks back down at the window, waving at the family inside. 

Huh. That’s a nice feeling.

-

The Guardians are just as annoying as they were in space. 

Shocker, he knows.

But he’s very ok with it, infact, it’s a welcomed change from the meetings and last minute negotiations Tony’s been sitting in on to try and get the Reassemblement Deal in motion. 

Quill and Rocket’s heated fighting along with Drax and Mantis’s general fascination with the kitchen appliances is relaxing compared to Ross’s dull droning and the translator's stumbling questions. 

They’re staying at the compound, for now. That’ll have to change when The Rogues get back in town, but Thor has stressed that they’re only staying temporarily. 

Bruce and Valkyrie, Thor’s friend and a leader of New Asgard, sit on the couch in silence. Strange is beside them, but farther away, like he’s outside of the group. 

Tony makes his way over to the love seat Strange is sitting on the far cushion of. He puts his hands on his hips. “A room full of people and you find a way to distance yourself.” 

Strange blinks up at him, eyes and smile cat like. “How are you enjoying the guests?”

“They’re a nuisance. Don’t change the topic.” Tony sits beside him in a way that can only be described as a ‘plop’. He burros himself into the corner of the couch and kicks one ankle up to lay over his knee. “Why’re you sulking?”

“Oh, no reason.” Strange says, smiling behind his palm. He’s watching Quill. “Just not used to these people.”

“They’re not around a lot?” Tony asks, one eyebrow raised. 

“No, they are.” Strange reassures. “I’m just not used to them without… there’s one person they usually have with them. I like her.”

Tony thinks back to their time on Titan. There’s no one missing from this line up… oh. “You mean StarDick’s girlfriend? The one he almost fucked everything up for?” 

Strange nods. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this.” He mutters, looking over at Tony.

“Eh, whatever.” Tony waves his hand. “Do they ever get her back?”

Strange looks back to Quill. “Yes. It takes a little while, but yes.” 

Tony nods to himself. “That’s good.” He looks over. “She nice?”

“She doesn’t take any shit.” Strange huffs, chin still in his hand. “She’s refreshing. Opposite of Quill.”

Tony nods again, the lack of something to say weighs heavy over him. “Anything we can do to get her back?”

Strange shakes his head. “I fear that if I say it, it’ll never happen organically.”

“And she’ll never come back.” Tony closes his eyes in thought, then opens them to Strange staring at him head on. No longer hidden behind his hand. 

Bruce and Valkyrie have started up a gentle chatter of conversation. They’re far enough away that Tony can’t understand them other than the dull white noise of their voices. 

“So they stick around?” Tony asks, tapping his fingers against the armrest. Strange’s eyes follow them. 

“One day they will.” Strange answers. He cracks his back and lays his forearms out over his knees. Tony watches him move. 

There seems to be little else worth his attention in the room.

Tony gets a call. “We found them.”

It’s Ross. 

“Oh.” Tony says. “Good.” He clears his throat. Watches Mantis make her way into the room with a comically cute yawn. “Do they need transport?” 

“We’re handling it. I thought you’d like the time to… prepare yourself.”

Tony tenses his jaw. “Yeah, Thank you. For telling me.”

“Of course, Stark.” Ross says, “you deserve a warning. Can you ready the helipad?”

“Of course.” Tony answers. 

“And Stark, if they threaten you in anyway, I’ll be glad to tell President Ellis. For all he likes Mr. Rogers, he said that this is his last favor for him.” 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Tony mutters. “When does the media find out?”

“We’re giving you two days to get them settled. Ellis makes his speech on Thursday… what we discussed will be released to the public.”

Tony rubs his forehead. “Yeah I’m fine with that.” He’s not. He’s really not fine with the entire world knowing that Steve Rogers knocked him down and shoved the shield his father made into the very thing that previously kept his heart beating. “Just try to keep Barnes’s record-”

“Sealed. I know. I’m doing everything I can.” 

“What time are they due?” Tony asks, watching Mantis sit down neatly in a barstool and watch the window with long, cat like blinks.

“Expect them around twelve.” Ross answers. 

“I will.” Tony says, hanging up.

Mantis blinks over at him, placing her hand over his where he leans against the island. “You feel frustration. And fear.'' Her voice is soft, like she’s reading a story to a child. Her hand is slim and neat over his. 

“Yeah.” Tony agrees, seeing no reason why not to. He laughs with his next sigh of breath. “Just… family drama.” He’s struck with the image of Steve over his chest, the shield coming down. She rips away her hand with a gasp.

“Family does not make you feel this way.” Her antennae are drooped, no longer glowing, her head tilted and eyebrows in and down over the bridge of her nose. 

“They’re not my family anymore.” Tony says, taking a long sip of his coffee. “Never really were.” 

She nods. Her feet are neatly crossed at the ankles and her hands one over the other on the marble countertop.

“Can I get you anything?” He asks. He’d usually tell people to fend for themselves, but he’s rather not have her try to use the microwave, or something.

“I am not hungry.” She answers. 

He shrugs. “Where’s your friends?” He asks, pulling out a stool for himself. 

“Drax was still asleep. Rocket requests not to be woken up. Groot was playing with his… Game Man…? And Quill is... he is not feeling well.” Her voice is monotone for someone with so much behind her words. 

“I think you mean Game Boy.” He corrects gently. “What’s up with Quill?”

She swallows, visibly. Her antennae droop again, and her eyes go shiney with tears. “He misses her.”

Tony feels a pang in his chest. Stupid Tony! He forgot again. “I’m sorry.” He says, tapping on the table top with one hand. “You do too, I take it?”

“Of course.” She answers honestly. Her voice doesn’t crack, but goes higher halfway through the short sentence.

“Is there anything I can do?” He asks gently. 

She turns to face him more completely, and when her hands take his wrists he lets them be pulled towards her, trying to smother the spike of anxiety that races up his spine. “Think happy.” 

He lets his eyes flicker between hers for a moment, then he nods. “I can do that.”

She closes her eyes and bows her head, a tear rolls down her cheek.

He watches her for another second, then closes his own eyes, and thinks happy thoughts. 

Ok. OK. Happy… happy…

_Rhodey looked over at him as Tony vomited into a bucket and called him “Tones” for the first time._

_Happy watched him with pain in his eyes and held him after Pepper left. Neither of them blamed her, but Tony was still sad, and Happy still held him. And the memory still gives him a warm feeling._

_Peter had called him in the middle of the day for no reason other than to rant about the new Star Wars trailer._

_Strange painted sigils on the bottom of his coffee table and told him that he’d like to figure Tony out._

Mantis opens her eyes, her antennae perked up. “Thank you.” She says, her eyes still wet with tears but her lips quirked up. “You’ve made me feel joy in this time of pain.”

He turns over his hands to squeeze her wrists back. “You distracted me from my trouble too.” He forces a smile. “You guys are always welcome, here.” Tony says.

“Thank you, Sir.” She says, squeezing his wrist. 

“You can call me Tony.” His cheeks push up in another smile. 

She squeezes his wrists one last time, her fingers dropping from his skin. He lets his own grip fall. 

Tony takes a long sip from his coffee. “Friday, send a text to Strange about The Rouges coming in. And Rhodey. And Bruce.” He pauses then shrugs, “and see if Peter can call me and pretend it’s an emergency if I tell you red and blue.”

 _“Yes, Boss.”_ She answers. Mantis looks up towards the voice with a slow blink. _“Would you like me to tell The Guardians, too?”_

“I’ll let them know when they wake up.” Tony says, “don’t bother them.” 

_“Of course, Boss.”_

“Who is that?” Mantis asks, lifting her head fluidly. 

“That’s Friday, she… controls the building.” He doesn’t want to explain AI to an alien. That’ll take too long. “You can talk to her, just say her name.”

“Friday?” She says, facing up. It’s cute, so Tony doesn’t feel the need to tell her that Friday isn’t in the ceiling. Peter does that too. “How are you?”

 _“I’m ok, Ms. Mantis.”_ Friday says, joyfully. _“Am I using your correct pronouns?”_

Mantis looks over at Tony, confused.

“You like to be called ‘she’, right?” Tony asks. 

“Oh. Yes.” Mantis answers. “I am a girl, what about you, Friday?” 

_“I am neither male nor female, but I respond best to female pronouns.”_ Friday says, working around her programing to sound more human. 

“Then we are similar.” Mantis says happily. 

Strange texts him, then Tony hears a portal open before he can even open the messages app.

“You gave me three seconds of warning.” Tony glares over his mug. 

Strange is in his full robes. “It’s more than I usually give you.” He then turns to Mantis. “Hello. How are you this morning?”

“I’m well.” Mantis says. “Tony has cheered me up.”

“That was very kind of him.” Strange hums, his cloak floats without breeze. 

“And I have made two new friends.” Mantis says, “Tony and Friday. Do you know Friday?” 

“Yes. She’s very nice.” Strange says. He’s nice to Mantis, it took no time for him to warm up to her.

Strange has met her before, too. He’s already warmed up to her. He’s already formed opinions on everyone here. 

Something about that comforts Tony, and something else about that skeezes him out.

“When are they supposed to get here?” Strange asks. Tony spins in his stool to face Strange fully. 

“Twelve.”

“Is there anything I need to do to help you prepare?” Strange asks. 

“Uh… Just… Look intimidating next to me.” Tony says. “And don’t be too rude. Or too nice. Healthy mix of both.”

“As you wish.” Strange says, amused. 

“I can also look intimidating.” Mantis says, perking up. “You were frustrated earlier. Would my presence be of assistance?” 

Tony watches her, then looks over at Strange. He trusts her. And Tony trusts Strange…

“If you and The Guardians could be there to meet them, that would be… nice.” Tony suggests. “Rhodey, Bruce and Thor are coming in too, right, Fri?”

 _“Yes, Boss.”_ She answers. _“They will all be in by eleven.”_

“Thank you, Friday.” Tony says. 

Strange smiles at him, placing a long hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

This is what a team is supposed to feel like.

Strange stands behind him with arms crossed. 

The Guardians got on board rather fast after the explanation of ‘my friends who betrayed me are coming back here, I need some moral support’. He put it more eloquently at the time, but he doesn’t really want to think about it again.

Drax agreed automatically, and scolded Quill when he dragged his feet on the issue. Now the five Guardians stand behind Tony. Mantis pats him on the shoulder and calm masks over his anxiety. Rhodey and Strange stand beside him. Thor, Valkyrie, and Banner are off to the side together; arms crossed.

A SHEILD quinjet lands with a dull clank beside The Guardian’s ship. Quill crosses his arms and mutters “if there’s a ding in my ship…”

“It’s my ship.” Rocket comments, a dull growl builds in his throat. 

“Both of you be quiet.” Drax rumbles. “Our host has asked us to back him up.”

“There will be no fighting.” Tony glares. “Just be nice, introduce yourselves, and then you can go back to your rooms.”

Quill sighs, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot like a petulant child. 

The ramp opens, two military officers exit the craft. “Tony Stark?”

“Yes?” Tony asks, throwing on a smooth mask of nonchalance. 

“President Ellis has issued a formal pardon on those brought with us.” The first says. “And while they have been pardoned he acknowledges the physical and psychological-”

“Yeah, it’s alright. I got it.” Tony says. “Don’t worry about it. Are you two staying?”

“Only if you request us too, Sir.” The second says.

“No, you two can go home. Thank you for your service, and all that.” He waves them off. 

And down the ramp comes Steve Rogers and co.

Tony tenses his jaw, and Mantis’s hand on his shoulder returns. “Hello.” Tony says. “Welcome back.”

Nat’s smiles like a cat, sharp; dangerous. Last year he would have counted it as kind, now… now he doesn’t know. 

“These are our new roommates for the time being.” Tony says. “They’ll be out shortly. As will I. Bruce and Thor are back, by the way. Wave, boys.”

Bruce and Thor do as they are told. The team blinks in surprise. 

“Does everyone want to introduce themselves?” Tony asks, gesturing around the group behind and infront of him. 

Strange concentrates a sharp glare on each member of Tony’s former team. “I’m Doctor Stephen Strange. Tony and I co-run the Reassemblemnt.” 

Next is Quill. “I’m Starlord. Leader of The Guardian’s.” He smiles sharp and witty.

“Debatable!” Rocket calls from Thor’s shoulder. “You ain’t nothing but a joke!”

“Says the talking raccoon.” Quill glares. 

“I am Drax. I fight extremely well.” Drax says. “The angry rodent is Rocket.”

“I am Groot.” Groot says, bored. Not looking up from his Game Boy.

“I am called Mantis.” Mantis says smoothly, peaking around Tony’s shoulder. “I am a friend of Tony.” 

Tony grins to himself, patting her fingers where they lay on his bicep. “Yes you are, Hon.” She’s pushing calm into his head. It’s welcome. 

“Your turns.” Rhodey says, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting his weight. His braces whir with the movement. Steve looks down at them guiltily. 

“I’m Steve Rogers.” He says, “we’re The Avengers. This is Natasha, Bucky, Wanda, and Vision.” He gestures to each respectively. “It’s nice to meet you all. And it’s good to see you two.” He says to Bruce and Thor. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

Strange moves closer to Tony. Bruce breaks eye contact with Steve. 

“Good to see you too, Rogers.” Bruce says, clearly uncomfortable. 

“You guys can all…” Tony wags his hand, “scatter. Thank you for meeting everyone with me.”

“Of course, Stark.” Drax says, glaring at Quill.

“Yeah, Man.” Quill says. “Not a problem.” He then mutters, “Groot, put down your game.”

Groot puts on a mimicking tone, “I am Groo-oot.”

“Don’t you talk back to me.” Quill says, pointing in Groots face and walking for the elevators, Groot follows with a heavy sigh, _“I am Groot.”_

Mantis runs her hand down Tony’s arm, she speaks quietly and carefully. “Will you alright if I join them?” She asks, her head bowed and eyes searching.

“Yeah. Go ahead, Kid.” Tony says. “Bruce, Thor, You two can run off too.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Bruce says, “we’re still on for dinner, right?” 

Tony blinks, then sees the intent in his eyes. “Yeah, of course. Meet you at five.”

Mantis follows behind them after a moment. 

“Alright, everyone. Your rooms are how you left them. I’ve set up a new lounge for you apart from The Guardian’s. If all goes well, we won't have to talk too much. Mr. Barnes, Shuri and your therapist are on speed dial in your room, just ask Friday for the numbers. I’m sorry for how I reacted on our first meeting.” 

“I don’t blame you.” Barnes says, slowly. “I’m sorry you didn’t know.”

“Not your fault.” Tony says with a meaningful glance at Steve. “I’m working on a new arm for you. It’ll be done within the week. I’ll get in touch.”

Barnes blinks rapidly, he opens his mouth to start talking. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Tony waves him off. “Rhodey and Friday? Can you show our guests to their wing?”

 _“Yes, Boss.”_ She answers flatly. _“Follow me.”_ The lights lining the hall start to light up in an instructional manner. 

“Strange? May we?” He winds his hand around Strange’s bicep and holds his forearm. Rhodey snorts, starting for the hall. 

Strange holds out the hand trapped in Tony’s arms and circles it with the other, the portal opens in front of them. 

“What were we doing with Bruce for dinner?” Strange asks casually as they step through the portal, it shuts behind them.

Tony can only feel the surprised faces of his former teammates. 

-

“A gala?” Tony sits back in his chair. Strange nods. 

“It’ll reintroduce the public to The Rouges. We need a higher public opinion,” Bruce says, “if we’re gonna get anywhere with countries trusting them again.”

The last three missions only Tony and “his side'' were called to. The instructions specifically stated that The Rouges were not welcome, no matter how dire the situation.

And while Tony appreciates the support of the public after they learned about that snowy, cold day in a siberian bunker… he also needs to get the rouges out on some missions. They need to be used. His tech for them needs to be tested, and the few strands of good press about them they have left need to be reenforced. 

“Tony.” Strange says, “it’s a good idea. Show that they can be trusted, humanize them and Barnes to the press… It’s the best thing we can hope for.” 

Tony sighs. “The money raised goes to a non profit. Something for mental health.”

“Done.” Strange nods. 

Tony bites the side of his lip. “Peter can come?”

“If he’d like.” Strange nods. “Ms. Parker too, if she wants.” He says, “all we’ll have to do is play nice, make some small talk, and invite press that will make the whole ordeal look positive.”

“I ask Pep about the press.” Tony flicks a pencil shaving from the island. One of Peter’s school books lays next to a tablet Tony let's him borrow. “Where’re we having it? Here? Compound?” 

Strange taps with his long, elegant fingers against the marble. “the tower would certainly add a personal touch, you could make sure everything was more ‘Avengers’ themed.” 

Tony stands, pacing the area in front of the island. “Alright. We can do that. Bruce, can you and Thor handle The Rouges?” 

“Sure. We’re heading back to The Compound to grab Val anyway.” Bruce stands up. “I’ll go get Thor.”

“You guys going back to New Asgard?” Tony asks. 

“We’ve been away for too long.” Bruce sighs, rubbing at his eyes with the pads of his fingers. “Thanks for the loan, by the way.”

“No problem.” Tony smiles, tight lipped. “Anything you guys need.”

“Thanks.” Bruce says, walking past. “See ya’, Tony. Bye, Strange; nice meeting you.”

“You too, Dr. Banner.” Strange answers, going to stand beside Tony. “We’re only a call away.”

“We’ll definitely keep that in mind.” Bruce nods seriously, the elevator opens for him. He nods and waves once more, and he’s gone.

Strange shifts his weight beside him. He still looks weird in jeans. 

“You need a suit for the gala?” Tony asks, pinching the bridge of his nose. He goes to grab a glass from the cabinet.

“I still have one.” Strange answers. Not moving. 

Tony doesn’t look back, the water filter makes a dull white noise as it fulls his cup. “Good.” He answers. “That’s good.” 

“We don’t have to have a gala, Tony.” Strange says, his voice is a mask of gentle tone, but confusion laces it. “That’s not top priority.” 

“No. No it’s a good idea. The whole mental health thing will look good for Barnes, too.” Tony waves him off, drinking his water to have something occupy his mouth with other than talking.

Strange’s eyes are heavy on the back of his neck. Tony can see his lean form from the corner of his eye. 

“Is there anything you’d like to discuss?” Strange asks, “you seem…”

“I’m just tired.” Tony says. He’s trying to convince himself. 

Strange walks forward, the soles of his shoes echo on the tile. “Want to watch a movie?” He suggests. “There’s no Peter to force us into Star Wars.” He makes an attempt at a joke. Tony doesn’t play into it.

...Tony's been drinking for too long to be normal. Stop drinking. Put down the cup.

He does. 

“Yeah, anything works with me.”

“I don’t really have an opinion on these things.” Strange says. “You choose.” His voice is gentle, careful, calculated. 

“You already know what I’ll pick. So just put it on.” Tony snaps. 

This isn’t even what he’s mad about. It isn't. He’s not mad about anything. Why is he picking this fight? What’s the use? What’s the point?

“There are fourteen million possibilities for what you choose in this moment.” Strange says, “in more than half of them, you and I are not choosing a movie at this moment. I don’t remember what movie you choose.”

“Maybe you don’t remember the movie.” Tony turns around, jaw clenched and eyes wide, “but you remember _everything_. Everything important. You said you don’t have me figured out. But I call bull shit, becuase you finish my fucking sentences, Strange. You find the truth I’m trying to ignore and point it out to me. You know my future, you know my kid’s future. You know _the_ future. You know me. You’ve fucking watched me and met me and understood me so many godamn times, so pick the fucking movie, Strange.” 

Strange doesn’t flinch. “Tony. Have you ever considered, that each time I focus on you and not _anything_ else?” 

Tony swallows. 

“I remember you because you’re the only one that matters.” Strange says. “At some points I forgot myself, but in each I remembered you.” 

Tony drops his gaze to the tile under Strange’s converse -he wears fucking converse?- and pushes his lips together. “Get out.”

“Tony…” Strange starts, his voice sounds genuinely worried.

 _See? I can be unpredictable, Motherfucker._

There’s a fizzling, the orange glow of a portal on the tile, and then nothing where there once was the only person that’s been able to make him feel safe. 

And damn, is that scary to admit.

He has to apologize.

He knows that. It’s not like it’s Strange’s fault that this all happened. That he had to live a couple million times. Sounds pretty insufferable. Ground hog day, over and over with minor things changed.

“Boss,” Friday says, “may I suggest a means of apology?”

Tony looks up at the ceiling in his bed room. “Since when could you read minds, Friday.” He grumbles, pulling a pillow over his face. 

_“He seems to enjoy fast food.”_ She says, unhelpfully. Ignoring Tony’s questioning. _“I would suggest an outing.”_

“That’s stupid.” Tony glares at the ceiling, removing his pillow so his voice isn’t so muffled. “So we went to McDonalds once, doesn’t mean he only likes bad, not burger-burgers.”

 _“I was programed to be right, Boss.”_ Friday chimes.

Tony groans. 

He pulls himself out of the lab on the afternoon of The Day He’s Not Talking To Strange. 

He’s about to ruin the name of the day. 

He’s gotten everything else he has to get done done. He’s planned the entire gala, studied some biological engineering so he can help Peter with his homework tomorrow, upgraded another portion of Peter’s suit… 

It’s time to man up and fucking apoligize to his friend. 

“Friday.” Tony sighs. “Call my car.”

Tony feels stupid. 

It’s raining, hard. It’s almost seven pm. And he’s standing outside of The Sanctum, knocking on the door with paper bags held in hand. 

The door opens, slowly, to The Cloak. 

“Oh, hey.” Tony says to it. “Can I come in?”

It backs away from the door, he shuts it behind them. 

“Where’s Strange?” Tony asks, slowly, because he’s talking to a piece of fabric. It makes a ‘follow me’ gesture and floats it’s way up the stairs. 

Tony does as it says, because how do you argue with a sentient cape, and follows.

Strange is sipping tea, bent over a book in his room, the same room Tony woke up in a month or so ago. He’s leaned over on the uncomfortable bench in a way that looks not at all comfortable. He looks over his shoulder when Tony raps his knuckles on the door frame. 

“I brought apology nuggets.” Tony says, waving the damp paper bag. 

Strange blinks, and it’s one of the few times Tony’s ever seen him genuinely surprised. “I’m glad there’s an offering. Because I wasn’t going to forgive you otherwise.” Strange’s face is a cool mask again. 

Tony laughs breathaly, his cheeks color. He drops the bag beside Strange’s criss-crossed legs and sits on the upholstered leather chair across from Strange’s bench. 

Strange carefully places the red ribbon back in his oversized, dusty, leather bound book and let's it thump down on the horrible brown rug beneath them. The Cloak rests itself down on Strange’s shoulders so it waterfalls over the back of the bench. 

“You can dig in.” Tony gestures. “I feel really bad about snapping yesterday. Seriously. You didn’t do anything.”

Strange looks up from the Quarter Pounder box he’s opening. “Tony.” He says, “the reason I’m so open with you about the future, is that I don’t want you to find out at some point, after something bad happens, and blame me or feel betrayed. I want to be honest with you right off the bat.”

Tony looks down at the rug. “I appreciate that. It just freaks me out a bit.”

“That makes sense.” Strange nods to the side. He takes a bite of his burger. 

“Not for you. You know everything that’s going to happen.” Tony huffs, taking a carton of fries and shoving three in his mouth. 

“I’ve never seen you do this.” Strange says. “Bring me McDonalds.”

Tony has one fry hanging out of his mouth. “Friday suggested it.”

Strange laughs. “Don’t let Wong smell this, he’ll scold me for an hour.” He says. 

Tony smiles, eating a few more fries before continuing. “I finished plans for the gala.” He says, “everything will have to go to plan.”

Strange looks up, smiling gently. “It will, Tony.”

And his worry melts away. 

-

“Hello.” It’s Strange, his voice is farther away. The balcony door closes. 

“Hey yourself.” Tony hums, looking over his shoulder. His forearms still leaned on the fence in front of him. “Saw you chatting up some bigshots. How’d that go?”

“Pretty well.” Strange answers, He makes his way over to Tony. His hand slides over the small of Tony’s back as he leans backward on the bend of the balcony. His hand shakes against the fence. “I circled the room for you twice in the last hour.”

Tony sighs, letting his head droop. He feels Strange’s eyes on his neck. “Just couldn’t take it anymore.”

Strange hums. His long fingers run over a flaw in the welding of the railing. Tony lifts his head again. 

“I don’t like these things anymore.” Tony huffs. “Not sure I ever did.”

“Well, you're not high, so that probably has something to do with it.” Strange smirks, and eyebrow cocked.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Tony groans. He runs a cold hand over his lips and down his chin, his facial hair catches on the rough calluses of his palm. “How’s Peter doing?”

“He went up with Quill. They’re probably playing Mario Kart, again.”

Tony laughs, suddenly. “Good for them. More fun than fancy suits and jazz music.”

The music filters in through the speakers on the balcony. It’s not jazz right now. Billie Ellish’s cover of The End of The World is starting. It’s on The Kid’s playlist. Friday must be grasping at straws for the music, this party has been going on for too fucking long. 

“I can take you up, if you’d like.” Strange offers, crossing his arms over his chest. His adam’s apple bobs with a heavy swallow.

“Nah. I need the air.” Tony huffs, then rolls his shoulders. “Who am I kidding?” He laughs to himself. “I need a drink.”

Strange stands up straight, pushing off the railing with bouncing fingers. “You don’t, focus on something else.” 

Tony presses his knuckles into his eyes. “I’ve been trying, but there’s so much happening, Strange. And _he’s_ downstairs, everyone circled around him and _mooning_ over him… and I can’t… I can’t even _look_ at him anymore.” Tony’s nose bridge burns. 

“Tony.” Strange says, his voice is soft. His fingers are cradling Tony’s wrists a second later and Tony tries not to flinch. 

Tony rips his head away, the intimacy of the position making him ant to pull away. He watches the outdoor heater work a few paces away. 

“He’s irrelevant.” Strange says. “Don’t give him the privilege of being in your brilliant mind.” 

Tony laughs to himself, unable to stop his eyes from flooding with tears. With his wrists clasped in Strange’s hands he can’t hide his face. 

“Tony.” Strange ducks his head to catch Tony’s eyes, he let's their hands fall lower, his fingers still wrapped around Tony’s wrists.

“You look very good.” Strange says, “is this a new suit?”

Tony looks down at his jade green suit jacket. “Yeah. Thought if I had to suffer, might as well do it in a Zenga.” 

_If there was five more minutes / of air, would you panic and hide? / Or run for your life? / Or stand here and spend them with me?_

Strange cuckles. “Well, seems worth the 20,000 dollars.” He has a raised eyebrow. 

“I sold three other suits this week and donated an ass load, ok? I can treat myself.” He glares. Strange rolls his eyes. 

Tony looks out over the lights of the skyscrapers. 

“Can I have this dance?” Strange asks, hand outstreched. 

_With the freedom that comes with the truth..._

Tony swallows heavy. “Alright.” 

Strange put’s Tony’s hand up onto his shoulder and wraps his arm around Tony’s weist, their other two hands clasped together to the left. 

_If the end of the world was near / where would you choose to be…_

They rock back and forth, hardly moving. 

“Does this usually happen?” Tony asks. He scans Strange’s face, that lock of hair that refuses taming blows across his forehead. 

“Sometimes.” Strange says softly. 

Tony swallows, he lets his eyes fall to Strange’s shoulder. “Do you want it to?”

Strange doesn’t answer. 

_Would you panic and hide? Or run for your life? / Or stand here and spend it with me… / if we had five more minutes..._

“Stephen?” Tony asks, picking back up his eyes.

 _So it finally came to pass / I saw the end of the world._

“I always do.” He answers. “I’ve had to watch you fall in love, almost fourteen million times. Only some of which were with me…” 

_And I look back upon armageddon / and the moment of truth / between you and me._

“Fourteen million times.” Tony mutters. “That’s…”

“A lot of times to fall in love?” Strange- Stephen asks, laughing to himself, “yes, it is.” 

“And in the one we won, this one, do I…?”

“I don’t remember.” Stephen says, honestly. “This was… somewhere in the middle.”

Tony let's his head fall to Stephen’s shoulder. “You get to decide.” Stephen says above him.

_And we cried all through it / but you spent them with me / on the last few drag of air we agree…_

_I was, and you were, happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment??
> 
> Not my best fic, try out the others in this series.... they aren't all ironstrange but...
> 
> My Tumblr is Begaystopcrime 
> 
> (I'd suggest listening to billie eilish's cover, ok? I tried to match the lyrics up with that last part there. Check out the song.)


End file.
